


hickey skills

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Wihout Plot, M/M, Making Hickey, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: sehun would love to make up better excuse, but he just really wants junmyeon to give him a hickey.





	hickey skills

All of it is just mere excuses to kiss each other at any given moment. They have plenty of excuses, but only four repeat a lot, because it never gets old, and even their friends secretly like the sappiness of the excuses. 

Sehun is nearly always clinging onto Junmyeon, his arms either on Junmyeon’s waist, or shoulders, or some part of Junmyeon’s body – which Junmyeon reciprocates the warm touches as if it’s his reflex. They’re just so cute and perfect together, even Baekhyun got convinced that love is nice and not bad like his past experiences.

Kissing Junmyeon is the best thing in the whole world, Sehun thinks as Junmyeon’s hands slip into his hair, fingers carefully combing his dyed hair. Junmyeon is sitting on his lap, Sehun’s arms around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him as close as he can without being suffocated – it’s such wonderful feeling having Junmyeon with him.

Junmyeon is the best kisser, he knows what to do when, he knows what Sehun likes, he knows what he himself likes. He does it all in the fraction of seconds, Sehun is left dazed, always. Junmyeon’s French Kisses are something to die for.

Junmyeon kisses Sehun harder, before they pull away, gasping for breath. Junmyeon’s lips are pink and swollen, he’s also smiling so tenderly.

“It’s always so nice to kiss you,” Junmyeon says, he kisses Sehun’s backhand. “And the aftermath is just as wonderful.”

“Flirt,” Sehun is blushing, but that does not mean he cannot be snarky. “You look wonderful yourself.”

Junmyeon slides in between Sehun and the small space on the couch, then hums. “I was planning on getting laid today, turns out I’m not.”

“If you announce in a deserted place that you wanna get laid,” Sehun presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s temple. He just felt like it. “People would run to you and offer you their best times.”

Junmyeon snorts, and pushes his shoulder up, offering Sehun his shoulder to lay his head on. “You just need to stand there, and do nothing, there will such big crowd I could make money and build a mansion.”

“You flatter,” Sehun flushes darker.

Junmyeon chuckles, then wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, kissing Sehun’s cheek. “You’re so adorable.”

“You know what’s more adorable?” Sehun pulls out the  _It’s Not a Hickey!_  band-aid, and grins. “If we did something to use this.”

“I could bring an iron curler.”

Sehun grunts.

“Okay, okay,” Junmyeon laughs. He shifts a little to get more comfortable, then sighs. “I hope the professor doesn’t catch you with the hickey, though.”

Junmyeon leans forward and trails a line of kisses on Sehun’s neck, smiling wider and wider after each one.

“God, I hope he does,” Sehun says, giggling when Junmyeon bites. “He’ll know that I already have a boyfriend who’s strong enough to give hickies.”

Junmyeon sucks a little on Sehun’s neck, right below where he bit. He can’t decide where he wants the hickey yet, Sehun’s so pale and flawless, it feels like he’s ruining a masterpiece. “You don’t need to be strong, you need skills.”

“Lacks both,” Sehun shrugs. “God, why do I always attract old, weird men?”

“I’m not old and weird.” Junmyeon licks, right above Sehun’s right collarbone, a little towards right. He starts sucking on it, occasionally kissing there, licking once or twice. His grip around Sehun’s waist keeps getting tighter, he keeps leaning forward, Sehun does the opposite, keeps his arms on the couch, supporting himself up.

“You-” Sehun gasps. That bite hurt a little. “You aren’t old and weird. You’re- beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon mutters against his neck. God, if this isn’t the most sexy thing ever. Sehun could probably pop a boner in a minute or two, what the heck.

Junmyeon licks the place once more, he places a soft kiss there, looks up at Sehun. “It’ll be there in an hour or two.”

“Can’t wait to use the band-aid,” Sehun grins. “It feels like doing something bad – like I know I’m not supposed to do it, but that makes it better, you know?”

Junmyeon presses a kiss on Sehun’s collarbone, chuckling. “Can’t wait to see you contemplate if you want to wear the band-aid or leave it like that to feel more of the badness.”


End file.
